Holiday at Holyhead
by Queriusole
Summary: Lupin Tonks. Lupin and Tonks prepare for their holiday at Holyhead. COMPLETE! Ch 1 Honey Note Rehab Ch 2 Knight Bus Ch 3 Dissolving the Club
1. Honey Note Rehab

Summary: Lupin Tonks. Lupin and Tonks prepare for their holiday at Holyhead. First Tonks has Honey Note Rehab with Molly while Remus encounters two wise men (Moody and Flitwick?).

Disclaimer: The characters belong to JKRowling. I'm just having fun playing in her world. Set during the Christmas break in Order of the Phoenix.

**Holiday at Holyhead  
_Honey Note Rehabilitation_**

_December 21st  
Order Headquarters_

Three days had passed since the serpent attack on Arthur Weasley, but now that he was out of danger, the family was settling into spending the holidays at Order headquarters.

Today Molly Weasley was standing in the entry hall at number twelve with Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks just behind her. She was biting her lip as she slipped on her gloves. "I was surprised to see how many had booked the Honey Note Rehabilitation class. It would be unfortunate to disappoint them, I suppose."

"Absolutely, Molly. Now that Arthur is stable, this is just the diversion you need," assured Lupin as he patted her back. Then he pointedly looked at Tonks as he added, "Why, just think of all the men you'll save from singed hair."

The Auror suppressed the urge to stick her tongue out at her colleague and settled for wrinkling her nose at him before she said to Molly, "And I'll be sitting in on your class as a guard."

"_Cough, cough, cough_." Lupin had a sudden attack as Tonks spoke.

Tonks whacked him smartly on the back as she continued. "I will, of course, take advantage of your tutelage while I sit in."

Could Lupin's eyebrow get any higher, Tonks wondered, as Molly donned her coat. This time Tonks did stick out her tongue at Lupin, but his eyes gleamed wickedly back at her in response. She surreptitiously pinched his arm

"I'll escort you to Diagon Alley since I have purchases to make at Flourish and Blott's," said Lupin as he ignored Tonks' violent tendencies. Molly remained unaware of the battle behind her.

"You really think it's a good idea that I go?" asked Molly Weasley even as she wrapped her scarf around her neck.

"Yes!" chorused the rest of the residents of number twelve Grimmauld Place. The teenagers lined the stairs in birth order with the oldest adolescent, Sirius Black, at the very top.

The adults opened the door for their adventure even as Sirius was announcing, "All right, time to make the crackers..."

Lupin and Tonks both grabbed Molly by the elbow to escort her out of the house without further ado. Lupin was using his walking cane, but their general mood was bright as they arrived at Coven Hall at Diagon Alley. It was essentially a civic center where various rooms could be scheduled for meetings and classes.

"I'll meet you at this corner in an hour and a half," said Lupin with a quick check of his wristwatch. He seemed a bit distracted now that he had escorted the women to their destination. "I better go."

Even with a cane, Lupin's long stride soon took him away quickly. Tonks frowned at this odd behavior, but then she heard Molly call, "We're in Room 42 and my supplies should all be there."

"Right, then, Molly, let's get to it," said Tonks. She grabbed one of the gray cloaks hanging at the entry hall and quickly donned it, even raising the hood.

Molly inspected Tonks and said, "I'd be hard pressed to identify you. I'm glad my students can be assured their anonymity. Most were too embarrassed by their magical mishaps to be identified in public."

"Aurors are taught the counterspell to penetrate what the cloaks conceal, so I'll check each student as they enter," informed Tonks as she fell into her professional tone. "Let me inspect the room first."

Molly allowed Tonks to enter first and watched her scrutinize the premises. She might be a fledgling Auror, but she was thorough. The classroom had a large desk in front by the door and three rows of seven seats for students.

"It all looks fine, Molly. I'll help you set up."

"Thank you, dear. Oh, but everyone needs a pseudonym."

"Just call me Mary," replied Tonks to the unspoken question.

Tonks helped Molly set up the twenty stations for the remaining students, then settled in the back to scan the pupils as they entered. A quiet nod indicated to Molly that all was clear and that she could begin her instructions.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Diagon Alley_

Lupin was waiting for his appointment by standing just outside of Argentum's Annex. He turned to look at the array of jewelry on display in the window. He was a bit anxious about his next purchase because he wanted everything to be perfect, but his financial situation made that unrealistic.

As usual, most of the funds he earned had to be put into preserving his house at Holyhead. His family had never owned house elves, so it was his personal task to see to its upkeep. He'd rather starve than see the ancient domicile go to ruin. And this year he wanted to show Tonks the true extent of his ancestral home when she visited in a few days.

The Professor closed his eyes for a moment. If someone had asked him last Christmas what his chances were of bringing the woman he loved to Holyhead, he would have laughed at the absurdity.

"I hope you're not nodding off, Remus. Leave that to your elders."

"Just daydreaming, Filius," replied Lupin as he looked down at his colleague. "May I see them?"

Flitwick's eyes were twinkling as he extended the box from his pocket. "It's some of my best work, if I do say so myself."

Lupin looked at the moonstones and smiled, but as he was about to reach for them, Flitwick closed the box with an efficient snap and pocketed it. "Now you just have to decide on the right setting so that I can add the adhesion spell. I'll just wait out here."

"No, I think I'd rather have you help me with my selection," confessed Lupin. "I've never thought about giving a woman jewelry before."

Flitwick chuckled at actually observing Lupin being flustered. "I will be happy to share my expertise on the matter--"

"Expertise on what, Flit?" asked a familiar gruff voice.

Lupin stifled his groan when he recognized Alastor Moody. He turned around to find the familiar magic eye whirling in its socket, but Flitwick seemed unfazed by Moody's arrival.

"Lupin asked me for a hand at selecting proper jewelry for his young lady," said Flitwick with unhidden delight.

"Eh? And what would you know about it, then? You haven't been out on a date in twenty years."

"Yes, but at least all the women I have known still recall me fondly," said Flitwick with a satisfied sigh.

"Look, perhaps I should do this on my own. I've got other shopping to finish--" began Lupin.

"Nonsense! You need help from men with experience, although you're looking a bit peaky, Lupin," muttered Moody in a rather fatherly tone. "Come on, let's get you a drink at the Prancing Pegasus. It'll shore up your courage."

"Or make you drunk enough to relax about it, anyway," added Flitwick.

Lupin's protests fell on deaf ears as the two men led him away. He had the distinct impression he had somehow fallen into an ambush.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Coven Hall_

"All right, now let me see. Everyone has given me a name except for seat thirteen," said Molly as she glanced at the gray-cloaked figure. Seat thirteen was in the row just in front of Tonks, two seats from the edge.

"Um, yes, ma'am, I'm, uh, I really can't think of a good name." The females around him sighed a bit as they noted the masculine voice, obviously a young man, and with a rather attractive accent.

The soft lilt of the voice was oddly familiar to Molly, however. She searched her catalog of voices and then smiled gently in recognition. "How about Forest?"

"Oh, yes, ma'am, I think that'll do fine," responded the voice with the attractive intonation.

"Good, let's go over the basics then..." Molly was very efficient as she presented her instructions and patiently answered questions.

Tonks made her notes as she nibbled on a Honeyduke's chocolate bar that she had brought with her. Her parchment also included several doodles of hearts, rainbows, and rough sketches of a creature with a long, hairy snout. She was brought out of her doodling when Molly gave her next instructions.

"All right class, first you need to create a note so that I can assess your problems." Molly made sure she had everyone's attention before saying, "Begin."

Tonks set to work with fervor and a few more nibbles as she finished her chocolate. She mumbled to herself as she wrote, "Dear John..."

After ten minutes, Molly called time and walked to each station to examine the work. She identified each problem to the class and gave encouraging advice to each writer. The typical problem she encountered had to do with activating the Honey Note, however. Then she got to seat thirteen.

"Ah, now let's see what problem a gentleman might have. Forest, let's have your note."

Molly took the Honey Note and chanted, "S_pecialis aperio._"

The envelope shuffled a bit, then began to balloon. In fact, two very distinct, and very feminine, balloon shapes appeared. Forest groaned in dismay. "That's what always happens!"

"Class, you have just witnessed the Horny Note and the main reason why men avoid writing Honey Notes at all."

Tonks could hear the twittering of the young girls as they leaned around each other to get a look.

Molly patted the student's shoulder and said comfortingly, "Now, now, this is a common enough problem for young men."

"Really? I'm normal? I'm not a, you know, pervert?"

"All men are perverts, dear, but it's a feature that women each enjoy in their own fashion. You just don't want to overwhelm your young lady with manifestation of impure thoughts."

"Oh, I don't want that. I really do care about her. She plays for the Holyhead Harpies and she's, it's just, she has this wonderfully toned body and perfectly proportioned--"

"Let's focus on your problem. You just need to stifle the naughty thoughts when you write your note. Is there something that you really enjoy that isn't, er, vulgar?"

"Quidditch, of course," replied Forest.

"That will do. Try writing another note while you think about quidditch," advised Molly.

She went on to the rest of the class and finally got to Tonks. "Well, Mary, let's see what we have here."

Molly chanted the spell to open the Honey Note while Tonks squirmed anxiously in her seat. Then she heard her voice emanating from the note.

"_Dear John, I am concerned for your health on account of that irritating little cough you have developed. I hope you're getting plenty of fluids and rest so that it doesn't ruin your holiday. Love, Mary._"

The note then kissed Molly sweetly on the cheek and dissolved into a mist of sparkling confetti.

Molly praised while the class applauded, "Very good, Mary, that was the very model of a Honey Note. Now let's see everyone do one that well."

Tonks felt herself blushing at the praise. Wait until she showed Remus. She began her next note with vigor--and without any chocolate.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_The Prancing Pegasus_

"...and so I scoop her into my arms outside the door, but by the time I turn around, the door is swinging shut," said Moody with a bit of a growl, then took a large gulp of from his hip flask.

"But I thought you were at a Muggle hotel?" asked Flitwick, then hiccupped.

"It was a spring-loaded door," explained Lupin as he took another sip of his wine.

"Is that what it was?" asked Moody sounding a bit perplexed. He shrugged and said, "I blasted the door open with my wand. Thought her ex had followed us."

"And this is the man who wants to give you advice about women," murmured Flitwick to Lupin with a wink.

"Well, gentlemen, I appreciate your concern and advice, but I need to see to my purchases."

"Give it a rest, Lupin, here's the delivery," said Moody as he raised his hand to catch a package from a messenger owl.

"Delivery?" asked Lupin. Perhaps he had imbibed just a bit too much because this wasn't making sense.

The two older men ignored him. Instead, Flitwick casually reached over to pull the box out of his pocket while Moody unwrapped the recently delivered package. Moody and Flitwick then huddled over the contents of both, muttering about who should do the adhesion charm until the exasperation finally got to Lupin.

"What are the two of you doing with the moonstones?"

"Show some respect to your elders, laddie," said Moody and used Lupin's own cane to smack his shoulder lightly. "Now, where were we, Flit?"

"Finished," cried Flitwick triumphantly as he held up the final product. "What do you think? Perfect setting, no?"

Lupin just stared for a moment at their handiwork. He felt his heart sinking. It was ruined. His Christmas gift for Tonks, something he had been working on for months, was complete rubbish now. "What have you done?"

The dismay was clearly in Lupin's voice, so Moody and Flitwick exchanged a perplexed glance. Flitwick suddenly understood the problem and said, "Oh, no, no, don't fret. The sizing and setting are perfect. You just need to chant the final charm. Believe me, this is more appropriate than anything you'd findat Argentum's."

"Lupin's too much of a skeptic. Here," said Moody. He flicked his wand and Lupin was able to see a glimmer of the final product before the illusion fell away. It was perfect.

Lupin looked at the two men then asked cautiously, "How much does it cost? I don't think--"

"Good. It's time to quit thinking so much and start getting on with your life," grumbled Moody.

"But--"

"Say thank you, Remus, and quit trying to start an argument you're going to lose," advised Flitwick.

"Thank you," said Lupin sincerely. He shook his head in disbelief before asking, "What's the final spell?"

Flitwick grinned widely. "The Venus charm. Just use it when you give it to Tonks and I assure you, it will be perfect. Especially when called by a _venificus primo_."

Lupin looked sharply at the two men. They had witnessed his and Tonks' adventure in a magical tapestry where they had been drawn into the life of his Roman ancestor, but they wouldn't know the line of sons was unbroken from Mallus Lupinus to Remus Lupin.

"I never said I was _venificus primo_," said Lupin.

"And you don't have to," humphed Moody, who turned to Flitwick and added, "Thinks we were born yesterday."

"Sometimes," began Lupin, then changed his tone as he looked at the two men who had saved him and Tonks from the tapestry. "Sometimes I just need to be reminded of the wisdom of my elders. I--Tonks and I both truly value your help. But now I better see to the rest of my purchases before I run out of time."

"Have a good holiday, Remus," said Flitwick as Lupin rose to take his leave.

"And take good care of Tonks when you're at Holyhead," said Moody.

"Does everyone know our business?" asked Lupin as he donned his coat.

"Who do you think is covering for her while she's gone? Never took you for a dimwit, Lupin," said Moody with a shake of his head. "You just take good care of the lass."

"And don't worry about the gift. Like I said, it's my best work."

Lupin shook his head and smiled. Perhaps it was all the wine he ingested, but he was no longer anxious about the upcoming trip to Holyhead. Everything would indeed be perfect.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Coven Hall_

"All right, Mister Wo--er, Forest, let's see how you're doing," said Molly as the class finished their notes.

She activated his Honey Note and it again ballooned into twin spheres, but the shape was distinctly different. Molly frowned a moment and said, "Ah, quaffles. Well, I suppose it's better than the womanly bits you had before, Forest. I'd say you're well on your way to alleviating your Horny Note problem."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. I think I have the hang of it now," assured the man. He began humming the anthem for the Puddlemere United quidditch team as he tried one more note.

Molly continued through the class and saw marked improvement with many producing a reasonable facsimile of a Honey Note. Then she arrived at Tonks' desk and said, "All right, dear, let's show them how it's done one last time."

Tonks was smirking in triumph underneath her hood. She watched as Molly activated the note, but no sooner had they heard "Dear John" than the note began emitting a distinctive tic-toc sound as if a countdown on a bomb. Tonks could only watch the proceedings in dumbfounded amazement.

Molly flung the note away from her, but it fluttered near the next table where the young man sat. He became its unwitting target.

Seeing the danger of the impending explosion, Molly quickly shouted, "Run, Forest, run!"

The young man, who was still humming the anthem to himself, seemed oblivious to the use of his pseudonym, until Molly cried, "Incoming bludger!"

The gray-cloaked man quickly shifted out of his seat and did an efficient vault out of harms' way. Well, mostly out of harms' way. The Honey Note veered towards its target, but Molly was able to dampen the explosion. Still, the aftermath left a fine layer of ash all over his cloak, wisps of smoke streaming from his head, and the man was clearly tottering as he tried to regain his balance.

"Eh, what was that? Rogue bludgers on the field of play?" The young man slapped his hand against his ear twice and took a toddling step forward, but by now a giggle of young women were cooing over him.

Tonks could only hide her cloaked head beneath her hands in pure embarrassment. She'd just toasted Oliver Wood! And she had placed a bet on the Puddlemere United team to win in the holiday match on New Year's. Wood had just been moved from the reserve team to playKeeper for the game. She made herself as small as possible while Molly got everyone settled and out of the classroom.

When everything fell quiet, Tonks felt a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You can quit hiding now, Tonks. And don't worry about Oliver Wood. He's taken bludgers to the head without lasting ill effect."

Tonks let the hood fall away with a sigh. "I thought I got it right, Molly. I'm so sorry I ruined your class."

Tonks was literally blinking back tears. After all the worry that the attack on Arthur had given Molly, the woman deserved a nice diversion, not another headache.

Molly looked at the pink-haired Auror sitting before her, reminding her very much of a penitent Ginny, and couldn't stop the chuckle. She began laughing, genuinely laughing, and gave the younger woman a hug.

"Tonks, since that horrible night Arthur was attacked, I haven't really been able to laugh until today," said Molly. "And I was able to help every single student here, except you of course."

"I'm unrehabilitable, aren't I?" murmured Tonks seriously. She banged her forehead on the table. "Is that even a word? I'm hopeless, hopeless..."

"No, you are not. Now, tell me, were you thinking or doing anything different when you wrote that second note?"

Tonks took a deep breath and thought carefully. "Well, I was thinking about my holiday break."

"With Remus, I presume?" asked Molly. Tonks averted her gaze, but Molly added, "I know he hasn't been sleeping at Order headquarters, dear."

"My flat is more comfortable for him when his knee bothers him," said Tonks frankly. "And he doesn't want to compete with Sirius for Harry's attention."

"And I'm sure Remus is happier having your full attention," said Molly. "Don't feel guilty about trying to capture those moments of joy when you can, Tonks. You never know when they might be your last."

Tonks reached out to clasp Molly's hand, but the Weasley matriarch suddenly frowned as she inspected Tonks' fingers. "Tonks, is that chocolate?"

The Auror slipped her hand out and licked at her fingertip. "Uh, yeah, I sort of snuck in some chocolate while I was writing my notes."

"Both of them?" asked Molly.

"Er, no, just the first," admitted Tonks. She saw the slow smile appear on Molly's face along with her nod. Tonks blinked, then said, "Is that it? Chocolate helps me write Honey Notes?"

"Well, I'd say it's worth a try. Tell me, are you prone to substituting chocolate to compensate for sex?"

"Don't all women? Aren't we all looking for a man who's better than chocolate?" she quipped.

Molly laughed, "Yes, and while Arthur recovers from that snake bite, I think I'll need a good stash of Honeyduke's myself. But there's your answer; you put too much passion into your notes. Don't write one if you haven't had some chocolate."

"I'll try that," said Tonks as she stood. "But I'll test it once I get home. I wanted to pick up a package at Magical Menagerie before we meet Remus."

"What creature are you getting there?" asked Molly as she shrugged into her coat.

"A worm for Remus," said Tonks with a shy smile. "It's just a little one, the runt in fact."

"A worm? Is that wise? A man might see that as a reflection of his, er, masculinity," said Molly. "Especially a runt."

"Oh, no, Remus is too cocky to get the wrong message about that," assured Tonks.

"Interesting choice of words," murmured Molly as she smiled slyly at Tonks. The Auror was now turning as pink as her hair.

"Molly Weasley! I meant, well, actually, I mean, Remus in no way resembles a worm."

Molly couldn't top chuckling for a moment, but leaned in to whisper in Tonks' ear, "Neither does Arthur."

"I think I'll get you a lot of chocolate for Christmas, Molly," said Tonks as she rolled her eyes.

"I'll have the appetite for it while Arthur recuperates, dear. Now, what type of worm are you getting?"

"A bookworm, of course," said Tonks. Then at Molly's frown, quickly added, "_Vermis bibliophilus_, not the _vermis bibliophagus_."

"Those are rather expensive," said Molly.

"This runt will be a castaway if I don't take it, but my friend who works at the shop says that with proper care and feeding, it will thrive. It should help Remus maintain his collection. Do you think he'll like it?"

"I'm sure it will be perfect," assured Molly. "Now, let's go get some chocolate."

_TBC_

Author Note:

Thanks to the Harry Potter Lexicon for the names of the quidditch teams and the timing of events in December. And I hope you all enjoyed the cameo by Oliver Wood.

The Honey Notes, and thus the Horny Notes, are not canon. Nor will you find Coven Hall, Argentum's Annex or the Prancing Pegasus on any maps of Diagon Alley, although Magical Menagerie is there.

The incantation to reveal the honey note is merely poor Latin for reveal secrets and not canon.

And I couldn't resist the bookworm! We were discussing possible gifts at DT online when I realized this would be perfect. Those of you who have read all my stories will understand its sentimental value. _Vermis_ is Latin for worm. _Biblio_ refers to book. _Philus_ is a variation of friend and _phagus_ means to swallow, devour. I'm probably perverting Latin and Greek roots, but it's all in fun.

We'll see Lupin and Tonks at Christmas and at their final destination of Holyhead in the next chapter. This should be the first of only two chapters; I hope to post the next by this weekend.

Thanks for reading and putting up with the puns, cliches, innuendos and bad Latin. The devices don't matter as long as you're smiling.

If you're new to the series, just hit Queriusole and you'll find the other stories, but this can be read as a stand alone.


	2. Knight Bus

Summary: Tonks never expected to take the Knight Bus to Holyhead to meet Remus.

**HOLIDAY AT HOLYHEAD**  
_**Knight Bus**_

_December 25th  
St. Mungo's_

Remus Lupin escorted the Weasleys to St. Mungo's for another visit with Arthur on Christmas Day, but the excursion served a dual purpose. As Molly began to chastise Arthur about playing with Muggle medical procedures, Lupin approached Arthur's roommate cautiously.

"Hello, I hope I'm not disturbing you. I'm Remus Lupin." The Professor offered his hand.

The man, who had been looking at Arthur's visitors rather wistfully, turned to the face the wall and said, "I've been cursed. You don't want to touch me."

Lupin smiled gently as he ignored this and shook the man's hand. "I've lived with that same curse for over thirty years."

Lupin let the hand drop and sat in the chair by the bed. The man sat up with sudden interest and seemed to inspect Lupin closely. "You don't look very menacing."

"Well, I do have my days, but it takes so much energy to appear predatory."

"Yes, I see that you do look rather peaky."

"And so will you, I'm afraid. The Wolfsbane helps you keep control with your human mind when you're a werewolf, but the pain of the transformation is taxing on the body. I won't lie to you about that."

The man fell back onto the pillow and turned his head to stare at the ceiling. "It's not the pain that scares me so much; it's just that--that I'm not human anymore."

"Have you sold your soul to evil?" asked Lupin calmly.

"No, but the bite--"

"Was intended to kill you, I understand," said Lupin. As he noted the question in the man's eyes, he explained, "I've been given the details of your encounter with the werewolf, Mister Hill. I'm often called in to help investigate werewolf attacks and I'll be investigating this one as the next full moon approaches."

Hill met Lupin's direct gaze this time. "Arthur said he knew a lycanthrope who lived a fairly normal life. Even had a girl."

"Arthur is my friend; his family is like my own and my personal life is, well, let's just say that I do have one because of a very special woman."

"I'm afraid of being alone," admitted Hill.

Lupin just smiled. "It wasn't the curse that isolated me; it was my own fear."

Lupin was still thinking of this encounter as he sat on the afternoon train to Holyhead. Thoughts of Nymphadora Tonks were flitting through his mind. His hair still held the last sparkles of the confetti left by the Honey Note she had left for him when he had collected her bags at the flat.

Lupin had opted to leave early so he could take their luggage and see to final preparations for his guest at Holyhead. He touched the box in his pocket and smiled as he imagined how the jewelry would look on Tonks. In order to get her days off, she was working on Christmas Day. Still, she'd arrive tonight and he wanted everything to be perfect.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Ministry of Magic_

Tonks was tapping her toe as she surveyed the floo network from the Ministry of Magic. Given the holiday rush, traffic in the floo networks could be a hazard and apparations were limited to emergencies only. She had already managed to ease the demand by timing the accessibility to the floos. It was a task that was horribly dull, but she was determined to make her train to Holyhead on time. Muggle transportation was actually the best way to travel on Christmas.

She covertly tapped the small book she had in her cloak pocket and, when things were running smoothly in the floos, used the opportunity to check on her minute companion.

"Wotcher, Ket! Having a little snooze?"

She opened the book and smiled as the little bookworm used the opportunity to stretch and puff out to its full three dimensions. As it did so, the segments filled out into a rainbow of indigo blue at the head to deep red at its tail.

The bookworm inched its little body forward and Tonks could swear it had grown since she had first acquired it. For the past three days she'd been switching books every six hours in order to keep it alive. The bookworm conserved and restored books as it magically burrowed through them and this little fellow had quite an appetite.

The creature now lifted its head where the appearance of eyespots resembled a face wearing eyeglasses. The bookworm seemed to nod its head at Tonks before magically immersing into the pages of her book again.

Tonks had carefully chosen one of her favorite books from childhood, a pocket size collection of Aesop's fables. The contents of the book needed to be full of bright stories if the little worm were to survive. It had already been through the first volume and seemed content with the second. She was determined to deliver a healthy, if diminutive, bookworm to Remus. She'd need to change books as soon as she got to Holyhead, though.

Then, just five minutes before she was due to leave and catch her train, it happened.

"Level two violation on the Knight Bus," announced the Auror in charge of the duty roster as he took a note wafting down from a small pygmy owl.

He looked directly at Tonks as he folded the note into a paper airplane, then sent it flying to her with a quick flick of his wrist. "Tonks, I'll see to the floos; you see to this disturbance. Meet the Knight Bus at the Leaky Cauldron."

Tonks bit back her groan and stood to attend to her duty. She'd have to ask Stan Shunpike to drop her off at the train station afterward. With luck, she'd still be able to keep on schedule.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_The Knight Bus_

The Auror was at least able to apparate to the Leaky Cauldron to meet the Knight Bus. The purple vehicle stopped in front of Tonks as it let off a passenger.

"Well, if it ain't my favorite Auror," began the conductor with a smile. Although he had a timelessly immature face, Stan Shunpike had actually been a classmate of hers, though not in the same house. She found it amusing that Hufflepuff could produce a man of extraordinary talent like Alastor Moody and man of such ordinary quality like Stan.

"Hello, Stan, now just fill me in on the details so I can take care of this," said Tonks as she entered the bus. A level two violation typically meant that some wizard had imbibed too much fire whisky and was being verbally or physically belligerent. Magic itself had limited power inside the moving bus as a precaution against hijackers.

Stan shut the door to the Knight Bus and called, "Let's check in York one last time then drop off the next fare, Ernie."

BANG! Tonks barely had time to find a foothold before the bus began its careening route.

"Stan! How am I supposed to evict your passenger with the Knight Bus going at full kilter?" Tonks shook her head. Stan was not the brightest of lads.

"Oh, there ain't no more problem. Danny Boy Maloy passed out drunk in the back right before we stopped at the Leaky Cauldron. No need to toss 'im off. He'll be snoring til we reach Dublin."

She walked to where a young wizard was lying on top of one of the beds. The snores were practically rattling the windows and the wizard looked like he'd sleep through the night.

"You'll be using the Ferryman to cross the sea?" asked Tonks a bit absently. She referred to the magical ferry.

"Yeah," said Stan immediately as he hovered near Tonks. "I'm wondering if the Ferryman will take on an apprentice. You know, gimme a chance to move up in the world."

Tonks held back the shudder the image evoked and moved back to the front of the bus. "All right, if things are fine, then just let me off. I'm off duty now and have a Muggle train to catch."

"You're off duty?" repeated Stan with a glint in his eye. This was a dream come true. Nymphadora Tonks riding his bus all night long? What had he done to deserve such a Christmas present?

"Well, if there's no arrest to make, then yes, I am off duty. So, please drop me off at the Muggle train station before you leave London and I'll be on my way."

"Sorry, can't stop now. I gotta summons to check on in York and a paying passenger to deliver to Dublin," said Stan trying to sound professional.

"Ha ha, very funny, Stan. Look, if you don't stop now I'll miss my train, so you've had your fun. Tell Ernie to stop the Knight Bus."

"It's against policy, Tonks. Only paying customers can stop the Knight Bus or one who summons us. You're not a paying customer since I didn't give you a ticket when you got on. And you didn't summon us."

"But, I can pay now," said Tonks as she desperately fumbled for her wallet.

"I won't take your money, Tonks, so just enjoy the ride," said Stan as he let his eyes rake over her.

Tonks looked in dismay out the window. The Knight Bus was already leaving London behind. She moaned, "Why tonight!"

Stan gave the Auror his best seductive smile. "We got lotsa time to catch up. Lotsa places to do the catching up, too."

Stan sat down on a bed and patted it suggestively. Tonks felt her left eye twitching as she realized that Stan was hitting on her. This was nothing new; she'd been snubbing his advances since their first year at Hogwarts.

"Stan Shunpike, stop this Knight Bus NOW!"

"Oh, I've got you all hot and bothered, 'ave I? Just get comfy, Tonks, we got all night."

"Listen, you maggot--"

"And you remembered my nickname. Sweet!"

Stan stood up and reached for Tonks, who swatted his hand sharply with her wand.

"Back off or I'll stick this where the sun won't shine!"

"We going kinky, are we? Whatever you're into, luv. I'm game."

The man was a bleeding idiot, thought Tonks. "Well, I'm not game, I'm not your luv and I certainly have no intention of letting you touch me."

Tonks ran up the stairs to the very top deck. She could hear Stan calling from downstairs. "I get your message. Now you're playing hard to get. Well, two can play at that game, Tonks."

All fell silent except for the screeching of the tires and occasional bang as Ernie adjusted the bus on its path. Tonks ventured a peek at the bottom deck to find Stan out of sight, probably talking to Ernie.

She looked out the window as the countryside flew by while the Knight Bus veered to the north. She could open a window and slip out when they stopped at York, she thought. In the meantime Tonks scanned the view out of the window to keep track of her location on a mental map. All Aurors were trained in maintaining a topographical map and Tonks was exceptionally good at this. The Knight Bus looked seemed to slow down as it got to York.

Tonks went to a window and opened it just as there was a sharp BANG! But then she heard Stan's voice floating up to her.

"No one's 'ere, Ernie, ljust keep moving."

There was no stopping! Tonks let her body slide down the window in utter defeat. This was not the way she intended to spend the night. She looked out the window and blinked back tears of frustration, absently gauging her position.

Then a slow smile appeared on her face. The most likely place for the Knight Bus to meet the Ferryman would in fact be at Holyhead. The changing scenery confirmed the vehicle traveled in the right direction. All she had to do was figure out a way to stop the Knight Bus at the right place without committing a level three offense against Stan herself. As an Auror she had limited access to magic, but the last thing she wanted was to spend her days off dealing with an inquiry.

Tonks took a deep breath and considered her options. First, she needed to let Lupin know about her predicament. The Knight Bus carried an owl for emergencies, although she noticed it was a little pygmy owl like Pigwig. She cringed at the thought that she would need to indulge Stan with her company so she could get close to the owl.

Was there any other option, though? Tonks searched her pockets for the quill and parchment kit that Aurors always carried. A Honey Note was out of the question since she didn't have chocolate, but there was a more appealing option. She wrote her note quickly and stuffed it in her pocket. Time to put on the show.

Tonks stepped to the lower deck and called softly, "Stan? Stan, I'm sorry I got all upset. It's just, you have a way of overwhelming a girl."

Her voice sounded contrite and, without acting, a little sad. Stan leaned into the aisle to find his bubblegum-headed goddess looking forlorn and lost. He walked to her thinking she'd finally come to her senses about Stan Shunpike. Obviously his ambition to be the next Ferryman impressed her.

"I'll try to tone down my manly presence then," he said to reassure her. "Sit down over there and I'll sit down over 'ere--until you want me closer, that it is."

Tonks rolled her eyes before she turned to him again. Come on, old girl, just a bit of conversation. But what the hell did they have to talk about? Tonks gave a small, but genuine smile. "It's just that I'm worried about my little pet. He needs special care."

She sat down and pulled out her book. The bookworm filled out and took a tentative look around. Tonks could see he'd almost made it through the book.

"It's a bookworm!" cried Stan as he quickly stood and slammed the book shut. "You gotta kill 'em before they eat it up. Ugh, I hate worms!"

"Stop!" cried Tonks as she ripped the book out of Stan's hand. She opened it to find the bookworm still intact, but looking a bit rattled as its head swayed.

How stupid could a graduate of Hogwarts be? Then Tonks remembered Stan literally was a MAAGGot: Minimum Academic Achievement, Graduation Granted on time.

Tonks took a deep breath and asked, "Didn't you learn anything about the Care and Use of Magical Creatures? This is the _V. bibliophilus_, not _V. bibliophagus_."

"I knew that," said Stan in his defense. "I was just testing you."

Tonks closed her eyes and kept repeating in her mind: the Knight Bus is my ticket to Lupin, the Knight Bus is my ticket to Lupin. She decided to proceed with her plan on being social, but unavailable.

"Stan, meet Quetzalcoatl," said Tonks with a smile for her bookworm. The creature seemed to cock his head shyly at the introduction.

"Ketz Ah whatta?"

"Quetzalcoatl. You know? Ket Zol Kow Ah Toll?" repeated Tonks patiently. She saw Stan's lips moving as he tried to mimic her sounds, but then gave up and said, "I call him Ket for short."

"Oooh, Ket, yeah, I can do that. Ket. Good short name for a runt like 'im. Looks a bit peaky, don't 'e?"

Tonks carefully closed the book so that her bookworm wouldn't have to suffer any more of Stan's diatribes. "Stan, ahem, do you have any pets?"

"Me?" asked Stan. He blinked his eyes in surprise. Tonks was really showing some interest in him. So, she wanted more than just a quickie, did she?

An hour later Tonks had been exposed to the full catalog of all the pets, real or imagined, that Stan Shunpike had had in his life. Most of the stories ended with, "...but it died from neglect." Occasionally this was peppered with, "...and the little bugger ran away."

The one silver lining about the conversation was that Stan got so involved in detailing every creature he'd encountered to try anymore of his flirting.

In the meantime Tonks was continually gauging their location as the countryside passed by. She judged it was now time to make her move.

"And what about this owl, Stan? Is it a pet or a colleague?" asked Tonks as she stood and moved to the owl in its cage behind Ernie.

"Why, this 'ere is Bronwen," said Stan. "You could say she's my pet."

"She's a pretty little thing," said Tonks sincerely.

"So are you," intoned Stan as he saw his opportunity to make his move on Tonks. Yep, he'd broken through the last of her barriers by showing her what a sensitive, nurturing guy he was. Girls were supposed to like that.

Tonks shook her head and averted her gaze in facsimile of appearing shy when in fact she rolled her eyes. By the time she turned back to Stan, she had her puppy-dog eyes at maximum function, complete with dilated pupils.

"Could I have a closer look at her, Stan? Please?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Holyhead_

Remus Lupin stood at the train terminal at Holyhead as he anxiously waited for his lady. His entire house was pristine, a light supper was warming for them, logs were in the fireplace ready for lighting, her clothes were in the closet and the bedsheets were fresh. He had to dampen his thoughts at this and willed his breathing to calm down.

He smiled lightly as the passengers left the train, but then realized that several minutes had passed and still no Tonks. Finally, he heard the conductor talking to the engineer about no more passengers being left on the train.

Lupin raked a hand impatiently through his hair, but the bitter disappointment began welling in his heart. Tonks would not have stood him up, of that he was certain. But where was she? Why hadn't she sent word? It couldn't be Order business because the phoenix tattoo all members now wore had remained inert.

Lupin walked out of the station slowly and took one last look behind him. Then out of nowhere a little brown ball of feathers came swooping down at him. He snatched the note from the pygmy owl before it landed to make a perch of his shoulder. It was a Howler. What in the world could this mean?

He opened the note and heard an impressive tirade.

"_Dear John, _

_I'm on the Knight Bus headed for Ireland. Yes, you heard right, IRELAND! Stan Shunpike has decided to be a stickler for the rules tonight and WON'T LET ME OFF! And don't even ask WHY I'm on it. We'll pass through Holyhead, but unless SOMEONE SUMMONS the bus, I'll be STUCK here with that MAGGOT for company until we drop the fare off at DUBLIN! I don't even want to THINK about seeing the Ferryman AGAIN! _

_And if I hear ONE more of Stan's LAME pick-up lines, I'm going to wind up spending MY holidays dealing with an inquiry on WHY a trained AUROR pulled out the TONGUE of the Knight Bus conductor and TIED HIM UP WITH IT and that, Johnnie Dear, means our tryst will be RUINED by a hormone-driven GIT whose idea of success is being the FERRYMAN'S apprentice which is actually in keeping with the fact he BARELY managed to graduate from HOGWARTS. _

_D'you know that when I threatened him with MY WAND--I mean here you have an AUROR THREATENING YOU WITH A WAND--and does he get a clue? NOOOO! HE thinks I was suggesting KINKY SEX! _

_Dammit, it is NOT FUNNY! If I'm going to fall into bed with ANYONE tonight, tomorrow and until the HEREAFTER, then I intend for that man to be YOU! SO SUMMON THE KNIGHT BUS AND GET ME AWAY FROM THAT--THAT BOY!_

_Love, Mary_"

Lupin was laughing softly from relief as the Howler ripped itself into confetti. It would be easy enough to summon the Knight Bus. And in Holyhead, with the history of his ancestors below his feet, it would be possible to make sure the Knight Bus stopped.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_The Knight Bus_

Stan Shunpike was very disappointed. "Tonks, I'm very disappointed."

"I know, I know, you've said it five times already," she muttered as she lost her patience. She had gotten the note to the pygmy owl, but was worried it would make its delivery in time to be useful.

"I thought we were connecting 'ere," whined Stan.

"Never, you--you worm squisher!" Tonks turned her back and checked on her bookworm. It was starting to look a bit pastel around the edges. She groaned, "Please, just let me off at Holyhead, Stan."

"Rules are rules, luv. You're an Auror. You should understand," said Stan. He fully intended to make Tonks pay for her betrayal. "And I'm not a worm squisher, nasty little things they are. The little runt's still alive."

Tonks clasped the book to herself protectively. "No thanks to you. I need to get him to a fresh book; he's conserved all the pages in this one already."

But then Bronwen the pygmy owl fluttered in through the window and dropped a small piece of parchment in front of Ernie the driver. The thick glasses he wore magnified the lettering. "Eh, we've got a summons, Stan. Remus Lupin at Holyhead needs to be picked up."

Stan ran to the front of the bus in disbelief.

"Remus Lupin? Oh, we can't go picking 'im up. He's a werewolf, 'e is," said Stan with a shudder.

"Oh, yes, you can," said Tonks as she leaned into Ernie from the other side. "It's not the week of a full moon."

"Don't listen to 'er, Ernie. We don't wanna werewolf on the bus," said Stan. He became anxious as he realized they were near Holyhead.

"He's summoned the bus and that means another fare. You have to stop for him, Ernie," repeated Tonks. Her escape was at hand if she could just get Ernie to cooperate.

"No, you don't," insisted Stan. "Lupin's a likken, uh, a lykthro, er, he's a Dark Creature, he's a monster, he's--"

"Right in front of us!" Even Ernie could detect the tall man who stood at the end of the headlights. Ernie tried to swerve, to morph and finally, to brake, but each effort was fruitless. He realized the Knight Bus was no longer under his control.

Tonks heart was pounding as she collision approached, hoping that Lupin was using another one of his tricks with wandless magic. Stan was too dumbfounded at the moment by the image of the tall man who stood there like a stone wall.

"We're gonna hit!" yelled Stan. "Do something, Ernie!"

But then the bus came to an abrupt halt. Stan took a big gulp of air and said, "That's some great driving, Ernie."

"It wasn't me; it's him," murmured Ernie under his breath as he finally put on the brake.

Stan looked out the front window to find Lupin was now standing calmly in front of them, hands in his pockets.

"Open the door, Stan," said Tonks sternly.

"No, we might be stopped, but there ain't no way I'm letting 'im..."

Stan quit talking as the door opened by itself. Lupin was no longer in front of the bus, but waiting just outside the door as Tonks quickly scurried out. She stumbled a bit on the last step, but strong arms adjusted her quickly to standing. Lupin only offered a light squeeze to her given their witnesses.

"Fine, then, get on, Lupin. We haven't got all day," said Stan in grudging defeat as he followed Tonks out. At least he could get Tonks away from the werewolf by letting the man on the Knight Bus.

"Sorry, I don't have the fare," said Lupin lightly. He and Tonks turned to walk away, but then they heard Stan calling.

"Oy, Tonks, whatcha doing going off with Lupin?"

Lupin put a hand on Tonks' shoulder to prevent her from retaliating. His own anger had dissipated now that he had his lady in hand, but he could see she was still boiling. And it was important that they maintain their alibi in front of witnesses.

The Professor turned and explained, "I'm helping the Aurors investigate a werewolf attack. You know, it takes one to know one?"

Stan stepped back at the menacing undertone from the man. "Shoulda known my Tonks wouldn't hang around an old mongrel like you unless it was work."

Lupin had to bite back a smile as he noticed the left eye of his lovely lady twitching. He wasn't surprised when she thrust the book she carried at him. Tonks then turned with her wand in hand. She was off duty and Stan was off the bus. This was now personal.

She took two steps and said slowly, "His name is Lupin, Stan, but I'll give you something to remember it. _Pelo vermis_."

Stan felt the slithering mass against his forehead as his hair turned into long, plump earthworms. They squirmed on his head, against his ears, and across his eyes. He could even feel them against the nape of his neck. "Augh! Get them off!"

"Don't you ever call this man names and don't you ever lay claim to me, you, you worm squishing git! Now, I'm willing to forget any of this ever happened, if you will, too." Her eyes flicked quickly to the squirming coif. "Unless you want to let the hex fade naturally? That should take a month.""

"Right, no names, no claims, just get them off!" Stan was backing toward the bus as he spoke.

Tonks didn't lift the hex until Stan had stepped back on the Knight Bus. He fainted in relief as the door closed. Tonks waved brightly at Ernie, who was relieved to have control of the Knight Bus again, before turning away.

"That was a brilliant hex," said Lupin in sincere admiration. "Horrible but harmless."

"It's a speciality," preened Tonks as she walked by his side. She was anxious to get Ket into a new book. "And was that a _venificus primo_ trick to stopping the Knight Bus?"

"I could only do that on my home ground," admitted Lupin.

They had just entered the shadow of a building and Tonks felt herself pressed against the wall before Lupin kissed her. Cherish. It went a long way to making up for the horrid journey from London.

"Welcome to Holyhead," he said in a husky tone, but it was the way he whispered, "I love you," that made her feel she was home.

_TBC_

Author Notes:

I'm sure Stan Shunpike has some redeeming qualities (he doesn't believe Harry is a nutter), but I decided not to explore any of them. I apologize to the Stan fans, but his interest in Tonks worked for me as soon as I began writing this chapter. I played around with a history between him and Tonks because I always thought that he was one of those men who always have the look of an adolescent about them regardless of true age.

Quetzalcoatl is the flying serpent of Aztec mythology. I found the contrasting image with the bookworm amusing.

_Pelo vermis_ is not canon, but allowed me to develop a hex that would be icky without being harmful.

I know I said only two chapters, but again the choice was to rush or do it right. I need to do it right. Last chapter will be the fluff we've been waiting for and I'm working on it even now, but I wanted to get this one posted. Hope I finish this tomorrow.


	3. Coming Home

Summary: The evolution of Chocolate Lovers without Lovers Club

**HOLIDAY AT HOLYHEAD**  
**_Coming Home_**

"You've only seen the vestibule of the house so far. It's built like a villa, so the rest of the living space is off the atrium," explained Remus Lupin as they entered the ancient home.

Nymphadora Tonks looked at the familiar long, rectangular room that served as a living room. The sea could be seen out of the windows and when she turned she saw the mantle with the wolf motif carvings. Remus stood behind her to help her doff her cloak, but she kept her book in hand.

"An atrium?" asked Tonks as Lupin led her through a narrow cloakroom and opened the next door. She found herself in the middle of what looked like a small courtyard surrounded by three walls of doors.

"The master bedroom is here to the left with its own bath." He opened the door and scanned it quickly before adding, "The furnishings are simple and old, but they are serviceable."

Tonks poked her head for a quick look. A bed, wardrobe and desk were one one side, but a nice little round fireplace was in the corner. "No floos?"

"No, the house isn't accessible by floo, nor can anyone apparate into it unless they belong to the family."

Tonks looked at him sharply. "I was able to apparate here with you after the dragon attack. Was that because I was wearing the Wolfshadow amulet?"

Lupin gave a slight nod, then explained, "That, and the fact that I had, er, brought you through the wards before."

"You didn't just bring me through, Remus. You literally swept me off my feet and carried me here," teased Tonks.

"What was I thinking?" he asked, then he continued his tour, "Two bedrooms are on the right with a connecting bath. They used to be mine and my grandfather's. The kitchen and dining room are at the end on the right. The room at the end on the left is the study. "

Tonks scanned the atrium again as they approached the study and then craned her neck to look up. She could even see the stars twinkling in the sky. "Is this like the sky spell at Hogwarts?"

"No, it's more like, like a Muggle skylight," explained Lupin as he looked around in satisfaction. He had spent most of the funds he had earned at Hogwarts repairing it a year ago. "When Sirius stayed with me for a few days in the summer, he spent his entire time out here. I even had to conjure up a cot for him so he could sleep here."

Lupin was standing behind Tonks as she looked up at the sky. Instead of feeling like an intruder of this ancient home, the heat of his body offered a welcoming warmth. She leaned back into him and sighed. "It's too bad Sirius couldn't stay here. It's a lot healthier than Grimmauld Place."

"I tried to talk Sirius out of opening number twelve, but he needed to feel that he was contributing something to the Order. You know how stubborn he is." Lupin put his hands on her shoulders and said, "Besides, he'd just be in a guilded cage here as well, like some exotic pet."

Tonks nodded, but then said anxiously. "Pet! Remus, I need a book. Your Christmas present is in trouble."

Lupin merely quirked an eyebrow, but took her at her word. He took her hand and led her to the room off the back of the atrium. "The study is full of books. Is there a particular title you want?"

"Something bright and happy," responded Tonks as they entered.

Lupin moved away from the bookshelves and turned to a chest in a corner. "Then we better look through this. The children's books are here. Ah, how about this? _Pixie Tales_?"

"That will be perfect," said Tonks as she saw the thick indigo covered book when she knelt by him. Then she opened her volume of Aesop's fables and waited for the bookworm to emerge.

"What do we have here?" asked Lupin as he opened the _Pixie Tales_ to the first chapter. He looked at the bookworm then back up at Tonks. "It can't be! A _Vermis bibliophilus_? They're too expensive for common wizards to keep." He looked at her seriously and asked, "You didn't get this from Dung, did you?"

"No, I did not get the bookworm from Dung, so quit fretting and let me get on to the introductions. Quetzalcoatl, meet Remus Lupin," said Tonks. She quickly slipped the bookworm to the new volume. She pecked Lupin on the cheek and said, "Merry Christmas."

"Quetzalcoatl, eh? He bears little resemblance to a flying serpent, but that's quite a name to grow into. How did you manage to get him?" He used a long finger to gently touch the bookworm.

"I have a friend who works at Magical Menagerie. Ket was the runt and would have been left to expire if she hadn't saved him for me."

Lupin looked at her for a moment and was struck once again by the heart of this woman. Her beauty was more than skin deep and the men in her past had all been fools not to have cherished this about her.

He leaned forward and kissed her softly, then he said, "Thank you. There hasn't been a bookworm here since my grandfather was a boy. There'll be plenty to keep Quetzalcoatl growing in our library."

He gently closed the book after he saw the bookworm submerging itself in the text and put the book into the chest.

"Madam Pince said it would take a decade for him to be a really serviceable bookworm. You know, be able to conserve your DADA textbooks." Tonks stood up and ran a finger along the titles in the nearest bookshelves. "I can't wait until we watch him make the transition."

Lupin smiled at her words and the underlying idea that they had a future together. But at the moment, his lady was yawning.

"Would you mind if I freshen up a bit?" she asked through her hand that covered her mouth. "I feel rather frumpy."

"Er, yes, you should find everything you need," said Lupin as he led her back to the master bedroom.

He was determined not to rush things with Tonks tonight. He wanted everything to be perfect. His brain told him that dragging her off to the bedroom like some neanderthal was not in the plan, much as the rest of his body would have liked to.

So he stopped himself at the door and managed to say without stuttering, "The bath is through door at the back. Your clothes are all in the closet. I'll just see about our supper while you freshen up."

"I'll be able to find the dining room, don't worry," said Tonks.

She smiled as Lupin strode away quickly. Really, virgins were so funny about their first times. She pulled a powder blue dress out of the wardrobe and walked to the bathroom for a quick rinse off. She would have to make sure Remus didn't get too nervous, she thought.

Then she glanced around and noticed the mosaic on the wall. She touched the ancient stones carefully, remembering Brina and Mallus. That's when it hit her.

No man had ever given her such free reign of his personal space like Remus had. Nor had a man ever brought her to the home of his ancestors. She had always been a momentary pleasure, easily discarded for the next fantasy. But not with this man, not with Remus Lupin.

She pressed her forehead against the cool wall and took a deep breath. Who was as nervous as a virgin now?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Remus had the sleeves of his white shirt rolled up as he finished pouring the wine. Tonks just stood for a moment watching his fluid movements, then smiled when he quickly raised his goblet and took a long gulp from it.

"Can have I bit of that, too?"

Remus turned to find a raven haired Tonks smiling gently at him. The powder blue dress was simple, but clung nicely to her body as she moved toward him. He offered her goblet to her and said, "I still need to give you your Christmas present. Sit down and let me get it."

Tonks sipped her wine and craned her neck to see what Remus was lifting from the table. She didn't expect anything fancy from him, but was hoping she'd get something more than a chocolate frog.

Remus carefully placed what she recognized as a jewelry box in front of her on the table. "It took me a few months to complete the transfiguration from the sculpture Dumbledore gave us. Then Flitwick helped instill the charms to create the amulets. Oh, and Moody had a hand in the final setting, too."

Tonks was curious, but the word amulet struck a cord. "You duplicated the Wolfshadow amulets?"

"We'll find out. Go ahead, open it," said Remus. "There's one for each of us."

Tonks opened the box, but frowned. Inside were not moonstones, but the two spheres of bleached wood that had been in the carving of the mobius strip. They were attached to a loop of blackened leather. "Are you sure they work?"

"I've been assured by Flitwick himself. Oh, wait, let me put it on you and--" Remus took one of the strands and tied it around Tonks and quickly did the same with the other around his neck. Then he held the two pendants in his hand and said, "_Invito Venus_."

A faint flash of light touched the spheres and their true form was revealed. Tonks found a silver chain around her neck with the pearly moonstone embedded in an intricate design. She glanced up to see the shadow of Lupin's wolf being cast against the wall.

"Wolfshadow amulets. They really work," she said. Then she noticed the symmetry of the two amulets. She exchanged a questioning glance with Remus, who merely nodded. She brought the two amulets together to discover they interlocked with each amulet holding an eye of a wolf.

"The original amulets didn't interlock like this," she whispered.

"The original amulets passed from father to son," explained Lupin. "I wanted something to give to you and, I assure you, I don't bear fraternal feelings for you." He leaned in to kiss her. "Merry Christmas, Nymphadora."

She accepted his kiss almost shyly. How could she be so important to him? Did he really know what he was getting into?

When he pulled away, he smiled at her gently and said, "Well, let's eat before it gets cold."

Tonks could only nod her head in agreement. She picked up her spoon, but somehow the utensil ended up on the floor.

Next, she and Remus managed to knock heads when they both reached for it. She was rubbing her head as he said, "Here, let me get you a clean one."

The new spoon was immediately in his hand and he offered it to her.

"Thanks. I'm sorry for being so clumsy," she murmured. He smiled at her reassuringly as he settled back to his chair.

Tonks moved to taste the soup and noticed that her hand was trembling. In fact, it rattled lightly against the bowl before Tonks slid it into the broth and smiled, nervously, at Remus. "Mm, it smells good."

Tonks took a sip of her soup, but somehow swallowing and inhaling were competing.

"_Cough, cough, cough_."

"Are you all right?" asked Remus with some concern as Tonks began to slap at her chest.

"No, _cough_, just swallowed wrong," she managed to say. She then reached for her wine glass for a drink, but instead wound up dribbling the contents down her chin and onto her dress.

"_Evanesco_," called Remus quietly to prevent the stain.

In the meantime, Tonks was wiping the wine from her chin. "Sorry, I've gotten into clumsy mode."

Then as she was going to place her napkin back onto the table, it fell with a plop into her soup. She stood up suddenly in distress, but that only made matters worse as she managed to knock her chair over. Then she would have tripped on it if Remus hadn't been there to catch her when she stumbled.

"Tonks, are you nervous?" he asked with a tone of disbelief.

"Me? Of course not, I mean, I'm not the one who's, who's, it's not like it's my first time and, look, it was my idea to have the Chocolate Lovers without Lovers Club evolve in the first place, right, and it's not like I haven't been dying to jump your bones for months now, so why would I be any bit antsy and, oh, dear, now I'm babbling, aren't I?"

Remus lifted her chin and said, "Look, why don't we just relax and let nature take its course?"

"Right, that sounds like a good plan," agreed Tonks readily as he put an arm around her shoulder and led her out of the dining room.

"You've had a wild ride getting to our home in Holyhead. It's just taken its toll." Remus kept his arm around her as they walked.

"Yeah," she readily agreed. Our home, her mind echoed. Our home. She frowned as she thought about being connected to this ancient home.

"Tonks, do you have a problem with this house?" asked Remus a bit anxiously. "I know it's not large and the furnishings are a bit rustic--"

"No, no, it's a beautiful house, Remus. It's just that, well, actually, it's that everything is so powerful here. I can feel the ancient magic from the very stones," she admitted.

"Don't fight it. Just accept it and let become a part of you," advised Remus.

Tonks nodded, then realized that they had managed to walk to the bedroom while they were having their discussion.

Remus led her to the bed, but surprised her when he said, "Just lie down for a minute and let me give you a shoulder rub so you won't be so tense."

"Right, that sounds good," murmured Tonks as she lay atop the bedcovers. "I'm sorry about this, Remus. I know you wanted everything to be perfect

She folded her arms and lay her head on them as she felt Remus massaging the tension from her shoulders. As his fingers performed their magic, his voice soothed her as he talked about the house.

"My grandfather insisted on referring to each room by its Roman label. I remember when I first got to Hogwarts, Sirius was making fun because I called the kitchens the culinara..."

The pressure of his hands, the attractively hoarse voice, the power of the ancient dwelling slowly seeping into her began to have effect. He had completely opened himself to her; it was time she did the same for him. As she let herself flow with the current of ancient magic around her, Tonks felt her anxiety slipping away. She loved Remus Lupin; that was what mattered now.

She especially loved how his long fingers felt on her bare back.

Her bare back?

Her eyes fluttered open as she realized the he had slipped the blue dress right off her body. She murmured, "Professor, are you trying to seduce me?"

"Absolutely," he whispered into the nape of her neck.

She felt the shiver run through her as he kissed her neck and felt his hands gently roaming her body. Pleasure filled her and when she turned to kiss him, she found his bare torso leaning over her. He reached one hand to clasp hers where it lay near her head and she threaded her fingers through his.

And that's when she knew it was time to dissolve their private club.

"If I'm going to fall into bed with any man tonight, tomorrow and until the hereafter, it will be with you, Remus Lupin." She whispered the words that echoed her earlier note, then added, "I love you."

Remus bent his head to kiss her as he settled against her. "I love you, too."

He captured her mouth with gentle pressure and she responded fully. When he pulled back, she put a finger on his lips and said, "Sorry for spoiling things. I know you wanted this to be perfect."

He lightly kissed her finger and asked, "What could be more perfect than this?"

But instead of just taking their pleasure from each other, they each offered a gift. The gift was a covenant, an unbreakable promise, a bond that would strengthen, not weaken with time.

Remus and Nymphadora understood the true nature of this act. Yes, there was the lust that was driven by their bodies' physical yearning. But the need to belong to each other was driven by their hearts. And ultimately, the union allowed two souls to find their way home.

What could be more perfect than that?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"It's going to fall off," he said.

"If you hadn't poked so hard--"

"You insisted on it."

"Hush. You make me sound like a glutton." The woman sounded affronted.

"But you do have a ravenous appetite. What is it? Ten now?"

"Mm, and I enjoyed every single one."

"Oh, would you look at it? I told you it was going to fall off."

"I bet I can still lick some off."

"Oh, no, we've had enough for now," said Lupin as he kissed her cheek.

Tonks was easily distracted by this maneuver, so Remus took away the stick she was using to toast marshmallows in the fireplace in their bedroom.

They were sitting on the rug in front of the fireplace in the master bedroom. The rumbling of Tonks' stomach had woken them up, but Tonks had refused to budge out of the nice, warm bed for anything but marshmallows.

"I guess there are some reasons for getting out of bed," she said. "Oh, did I tell you that Molly gave me tickets to the holiday quidditch match? Oliver Wood sent them as a thanks for help with his honey note problem."

"That sounds fun. It's been a while since I've seen the Holyhead Harpies play," said Remus as he leaned back on his arms.

"I'm rooting for Puddlemere," said Tonks as she leaned in to kiss him quickly. "Wood's been moved up to be Keeper."

"Traitor," said Remus as he put his hand on the back of her head to prolong the kiss.

When he released her, Tonks changed the subject and asked, "Remus, are you ever going to write a Honey Note to me?"

Remus just laughed. "Nymphadora, I have a tendency for impure thoughts about you, so it wouldn't come out right."

"How about a bet? If Puddlemere wins, you write me a Honey Note," said Tonks.

"And if Holyhead wins?" asked Remus as he slipped a hand through the wide sleeve or her robe to caress her arm.

"I'll, uh, I'll--would you stop that? I can't think when you do that," said Tonks, although she was doing nothing to move away. He stopped long enough for her to say, "If Holyhead wins, I won't ask you to write a Honey Note again--until the next quidditch match we attend."

"Agreed," said Remus. He kissed the back of her hand to seal the agreement. Then he moved to adjust the remaining logs on the fire.

Tonks stretched her arms languidly above her while he did this and Remus enjoyed the way the robe she wore fell open at the maneuver.

"Intend to release the quaffles?" he asked.

"Quaffles! Why you--" Tonks lunged at him and soon had him pinned, but Remus didn't seem to mind. What could be more delightful than being seduced by a nymph?

_The End_

Author Note:

I guess there's nothing more to say except that, yes, there will be one last chapter to Seducing a Nymph. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed the fluff.


End file.
